1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a planar light source device that emits light from a backside of a display device and a display apparatus using the same.
In a related planar light source device that emits the light from a backside of a display device, a sidelight type emits light, which is emitted from point light sources arranged at a side of a light guide plate, from an emitting surface of the light guide plate as planar light.
2. Background
In a planar light source device of JP-A-2007-087618, when point light sources such as LEDs are arranged at a side of a light guide plate, leak light leaked between the light guide plate and a frame is absorbed by a first light shielding area, which is provided at an outer peripheral portion of a light diffusion member or light shielding frame. As a result, the leak light, which cannot be served as illumination light, is prevented from being leaked to a liquid crystal display panel. Further, a difference of brightness, which is caused at an end portion of the planar light source device, is prevented by a second light shielding area, which is provided in correspondence to the LEDs. Thus, uniform illumination light is emitted.
In a backlight device of JP-A-2003-242817, a reflection absorption sheet, which includes light absorption part formed at position corresponding to point light sources such as LEDs and a light reflecting part formed at a position between the two light absorption part, is arranged adjacent to the point light sources, so that non-uniformity of luminance is prevented and the uniformed planar light is emitted from a surface of a light guide plate.